


A Rainy Day with Toshiro

by PK102



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102
Summary: Toshiro and Hotaru (OC) are stuck in an apartment as it pours buckets outside. After a while, it starts to get boring. And then the excitement begins. Romance towards end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a similar version of this story on fanfiction.net under the same username (also me), although this story is the revamped version of the other that's just a little more mature.

It was raining outside. Wait, no – scratch that. It was _pouring_ outside. We were stuck. Together. But that wasn’t so bad, really. I mean, we are friends and all, I guess, so it’s not like it was uncomfortable or awkward. Maybe just a little unnerving, but all in all not that bad.

I was lounging on the large windowsill in the living room, watching the rain fall past the small porch of the apartment that had been rented for our use. Captain Hitsugaya had been sitting on the couch behind me for a while now as well, doing _something_ I presumed. We had been in the World of the Living for the past few days on some stupid mission in some stupid town for some stupid reason I couldn’t be bothered to remember. I don’t even know why I, the 2 nd division lieutenant, was chosen to go with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the 10th division captain.

Yeah, I take it back now. It was awkward. We didn’t say anything to each other; instead we chose to sit in silence in our own little worlds.

It was okay, for the first few hours. I focused my thoughts on the mission, thinking about our objective and what we still had to accomplish. But after a while, the steady dropping of the rain, instead of soothing my nerves, seemed to grate on them. I couldn’t take it anymore! I stood up from my seat in a huff and began pacing the length of the wall, from the living room to the combined kitchen/dining area, desperately trying to distract myself from the horrid noise.

In my peripheral vision I could see Captain Hitsugaya spread out the length of the couch, his face buried under a pillow. He was probably trying to forget the noise as well. In the back of my mind, I noted the position was awfully childish, but I didn’t comment. Instead I watched him, just for something to do, and without noticing I stopped moving. In all honesty, I’d never really had a chance to just _look_ at the young captain before. Every time we ever interacted was in some mission or battle, never without a reason. Granted, we were here on business, but at this very moment we had no particular concerns.

While contemplating which looked better on the captain, a shihakusho and haori or the navy t-shirt and bleached jeans he was currently wearing, I realized I had begun to stare at him. Thankfully he hadn’t noticed, but I quickly averted my gaze back to the floor and started pacing again, slightly embarrassed at my actions.

I abruptly stopped pacing again. _Why would I be embarrassed?_ I questioned. I was never embarrassed, ever. I was the calm, collected, emotionless 2 nd division lieutenant. I know what people say about me, being all aloof and alone, not able to understand what others felt because I myself have no emotions. That I’m a cold-blooded killer, a part of the assassination squad of the Onmitsukidō.

Annoyed with my subconscious slip-up, I let out a small growl, frowning. Captain Hitsugaya, who had apparently heard my growl, lifted his head up from the pillow and raised an eyebrow, silently questioning my seemingly-unfounded action. Shaking my head, I continued my pacing again. When he realized I wasn’t going to elaborate, Captain Hitsugaya laid his head back down on the couch and resumed his nap.

“You know, we should try and keep ourselves occupied. It might make the day go a little faster if we’re distracted,” he said suddenly, startling me enough to twitch slightly when he spoke. I whirled around to see him leaning on his elbow on the pillow, a small smirk on his face as he watched me.

My eyes narrowed as I replied. “And what did you have in mind, Captain?” I forced out. I was growing more annoyed by the way he was able to draw out these faults in my mask with little to no effort.

I wanted to punch something when he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. “I don’t know. I just figured anything would be better than pacing the room, growling to yourself,” he replied.

I frowned and resisted the urge to growl as I resumed my pacing under his gaze. By now I had the room practically memorized, so I closed my eyes in the hopes of finding more peace within the confines of my mind. And to help forget the image of him.

My eyes flew open, though, when I heard the couch cushions shift, a sign the captain was moving. I paused and watched as he stood and went to the small closet in the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bath, rummaging around inside. Deciding I could care less about what he was doing, I closed my eyes again and began pacing.

There was a sudden clatter as something heavy landed on the coffee table in front of the couch. I opened my eyes, annoyed that he was making such a racket, to see he had pulled out some old board game that had probably been left here since God-knows when.

As he was setting up, he noticed me watching him and looked up. “Do you want to play with me? I figured if anything it would keep us occupied for some time,” he said, sorting the pieces by color into their designated areas.

“No thank you, Captain. I would rather not,” I replied, my voice thin.

He looked up, a brow raised. “What, do you have something better to do?” he asked sarcastically. My eyes narrowed but I said nothing, because technically he was right. He seemed to know this, and smirked again at me. “Just one round, Kazumi,” he said.

I made no move.

“I could always order you.”

“Fine,” I growled as I took a seat opposite him, resisting the urge to cross my arms like a pouting child. Instead I grabbed the lid of the box, which also contained the instructions, and began to scan them, seeing as I had no idea how to play and was fairly sure he didn’t either.

“I don’t think we’ll need all the pieces, seeing as there are only two of us,” I said, pointing to a section of the instructions for him to see. He looked at them closely, then at the pieces, before pushing two sets back into the box.

“Okay then, I’ll be the blue and you can be red,” he said, now shuffling the cards that would tell us how many spaces to move our pieces. I watched his hands, surprised at the ease with which he maneuvered the cards. When he finished he placed them on the designated spot on the board. We paused for a moment, unsure of who was supposed to go first. After a moment, he said, “Ladies first,” before gesturing for me to draw a card.

Sighing, I drew the top card and looked at it. “Five,” I read. I moved one of my pieces out of the circle and onto the part of the board where they would be moving around on. “Your turn,” I said.

He nodded and drew the next card. “Eight.” He pulled out one of his pieces, just as I had.

I drew another card. “Twelve,” I read, and I felt the corner of my lips twitch with a grin at my luck. I moved my piece twelve spaces, advancing to the next color section on the board.

Frowning slightly, he drew a card, and after looking at it frowned even more. “Two.” As he moved two spaces I mentally laughed at his luck. He was the one who wanted to play in the first place, so he shouldn’t get too disappointed when he loses. Besides, I’m just naturally good at everything.

I drew my next card and grinned at the number. “Twelve,” I said again. He let out an exasperated sigh when I advanced my piece to the next color section, which just happened to be his. Because his piece had barely moved anywhere, I was now almost caught up to him.

He glared at my pieces, and after he drew his next card, he glared at it too. “Four,” he growled. Because it was a four, he had to move his piece _backwards_ four spaces, moving his piece behind mine.

# . . .

“You’re cheating,” he complained rather childishly. It wasn’t my fault I happened to get all the good cards. Right now I had three of my pieces in “home,” while he had only one. His other three pieces were scattered about the board, in various stages of getting home.

I drew my next card, and with a sweet smile said, “Sorry,” as I switched my last piece with his closest to my home. A few turns later, his head fell to the table as I won the game. I had managed to get all four of my pieces home before he’d even gotten two.

“I’m not playing anymore. You cheat,” he said adamantly.

I stuck out my tongue at him before I could fully register how childish it was. “Nuh uh, you’re the one who shuffled the cards. You’re just a sore loser, Captain,” I responded. He made a face at me before getting up and sitting back on the couch, practically dismissing me. I stayed at the table, staring at the pieces as I realized the little moment we’d been having had passed. After a few moments I began to put them away, placing the game back in the closet before returning to the room.

Sighing, I sat down on the opposite end of the couch as Captain Hitsugaya, staring blankly at the TV that refused to work due to the storm. A brief glance at my Soul Phone to check the time – since it was the only thing that worked – and saw it was only five pm.

Quickly growing bored, I got up and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat, since it was late enough. I didn’t notice Captain Hitsugaya had followed me until I almost bumped into him while carrying the ingredients for a turkey and cheese sandwich.

“Watch it,” he snapped, moving around me. Rolling my eyes behind his back, I placed the food I’d had in my arms on the counter and began making my sandwich. Captain Hitsugaya was looking in the fridge when he growled out, “What the heck is this?” In his hand was a can of some liquid.

“Let me see,” I said, holding out my hand for the can. He tossed it to me, and I barely managed to catch it after fumbling around with it for a moment. Annoyed, I examined the can, turning it every which way. On the top, I noticed a tab and pulled on that. The moment I did the can exploded in a shower of soda that sprayed all over my face and clothes.

Captain Hitsugaya turned at the sudden noise, but once he found me covered in soda he immediately started chuckling, slapping a hand over his mouth to try and keep his laughter down. Angry, I threw the remains of the can at his head, which he swiftly dodged, and stomped off to the bathroom to wipe off my face.

Once I had gotten rid of all the sticky substance in my hair I walked to my room to change. I put on a new tank top and jean shorts, quickly combing my hair and putting it into a short ponytail, with a clip to hold my long bangs out of my face. Satisfied with my appearance, I walked back out to the kitchen but stopped short when I saw Captain Hitsugaya sitting on the couch, eating _my_ sandwich. I growled but ignored him, instead making another sandwich. Bastard could have it if he wanted, like I cared.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The sudden noise startled me and I yelped, dropping the plate I was carrying with my new sandwich and causing Captain Hitsugaya to turn around. Sheepishly, and a little red, I mumbled “sorry” as I picked up the plate fragments and went back to the kitchen.

There was another flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, and without thinking I backed up quickly, accidentally bumping into Captain Hitsugaya who was right behind me. He grabbed my arm to keep from tripping and was looking at me with a slight frown. “Are you alright?” he asked, the concern clear in his voice.

Something about it annoyed me, because I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked back to the couch, sitting down. “Yes, I’m fine. It just startled me,” I replied, though from his narrowed eyes I could tell he didn’t really believe me. Thankfully though, he said nothing more on the topic.

We sat there quietly, neither moving at all as we waited out the evening. Each time thunder and lightning struck, though, I visibly flinched, and I could tell Captain Hitsugaya noticed because he kept shooting me concerned glances. Finally I’d had enough, and I stood up and began to walk back to my room. “Where are you going?” he asked, watching me.

I stopped and turned back. “What, do I need permission to go to my room? Because I’m tired,” I replied sarcastically.

He frowned and nodded, giving silent permission. I was walking back when there was a sudden flash of lighting and thunder, causing me to rush the last few steps into my room and slam the door, loudly. I heard Captain Hitsugaya jump up and rush over to my door, banging on it and asking if I was alright. I said nothing, sitting on the floor in front of the door while leaning on it, trying to control the shaking that was wracking my body. It got worse as the thunder and lightning got louder as the storm got closer.

There was one extremely large clap that caught me off guard. I yelped and jumped up, hearing Captain Hitsugaya do the same on the other side, minus the girly scream. “Hotaru, are you alright?” he shouted, banging on the door.

Silently I opened the door a bit, catching him in the act of beating my door. His fist dropped to his side as he took in my tear-streaked face. He reached up to touch the tears I didn’t even realize I was shedding. Another crash of thunder and I was rushing into him without another thought, hugging him tightly as I buried my face in his neck. I didn’t want to see anymore. I didn’t want him to see how embarrassing this was for me, showing my greatest weakness to a superior.

Sighing, he picked me up bridal-style and walked over to my bed, depositing me there. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow out of shame. I felt him sit down on the bed next to me as he started rubbing my back in an attempt to soothe me. When he thought I was asleep he got up and began walking out the door, though he paused and returned for a moment. I briefly wondered why when I felt my hair being brushed away before he kissed me, right on my temple.

Quickly reaching out as he turned away, I grabbed his hand, causing him to stiffen up. “Please, stay with me,” I whispered, turning my head to glimpse him out of the corner of my eye. He didn’t move for a moment, making me think he wasn’t going to, but he surprised me when he walked to the other side and climbed in beside me, laying down on his back right next to me, his head resting on his hand. I rolled over so I was facing him, scooting closer in the process so I was practically pressed up against him, though not really touching him.

After a sudden clap I flinched, curling more into a fetal position. Every sound had me curling in further and further in an attempt to block out the noise until I felt strong hands rubbing my shoulders, one of his arms snaking under my head to surround me. Soon I loosened up under his touch, almost straightened along the length of the bed. Hitsugaya stopped rubbing my shoulders after a while, but he didn’t remove his hands.

Another flash made me flinch again, but this time I didn’t curl up; I couldn’t, because I was suddenly pressed against a hard body that wouldn’t allow it. Instead of fighting him I rested my head on his shoulder, using it as a pillow while my hand rested on his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

After a while the lightning and thunder stopped, receding back to heavy rains. Still awake, I chanced a glance up at Hitsugaya’s face, surprised to see him gazing down at me. I immediately blushed and looked back down, causing him to chuckle a bit. I felt it more through his chest rather than heard it.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked, still studying my face even though I was partially turned away.

“I’m doing much better now. Thank you, Captain,” I added, blushing slightly.

“You’re welcome. No one should have to face their fears alone,” he replied. I didn’t know how to respond to that, so I stayed silent, hoping he would think I fell asleep again. “Hotaru, are you still awake?” he said after a while.

I paused a moment, unsure of how to answer, but eventually I nodded, knowing he felt it on his chest. He let out a puff of breath that he’d been holding, and it seemed as if he wanted to say something. Finally he settled on, “I had fun today, with you, playing that game.”

Confused, I shifted my head to get a better look at him and found him watching me. I was about to say something in response, but before I could his hand tipped my face up even further and his lips met mine in a kiss. At first I was shocked and about to break the kiss, but something stopped me. Instead, I moved to a better position, propping myself up with an elbow while I faced him, deepening the kiss slightly. Eventually I pulled back for air, both of our chests heaving.

“Sorry,” he said. He looked like he was about to say more, but I shushed him with a quick peck. I pulled away and he muttered a quick “sorry” again.

I laughed, but another clap of thunder sounded and we both froze, Hitsugaya watching for my reaction. My grip on his shirt tightened, but other than that I kept my gaze on him to try and block it out. “I hadn’t noticed it started back up,” I muttered, leaning back down to hide my face in his neck.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep you distracted,” Hitsugaya said, and I only had a second to look at him curiously, wondering what he could be up to, when suddenly he rolled us over so he was propped up above me.

“Wha-?” was all I managed before his mouth was on mine again, this time more insistent than before. His mouth opened slightly against mine as his tongue poked out to lick at my bottom lip. I gasped in surprise, which he took advantage of and pushed his tongue in. He roamed around my mouth, coming to tease my own tongue into action along with his. He moaned as I responded shyly, unsure about what to do exactly.

A boom of thunder surprised me and I jerked my head to the side, breaking the kiss. Hitsugaya pulled back to look at my face, taking in my breathless expression. “I don’t think you’re distracted enough,” he smirked.

“Wait – Captain,” I gasped, catching my breath.

He shushed me this time with a kiss. “I would think we’re on a first name basis by now,” he muttered. I blushed and glanced off to the side, watching as the rain fell outside my bedroom window. Lightning flashed again and I flinched, but Hitsugaya – Tōshirō – gently grabbed my chin and directed my gaze towards him. “Do you trust me?” he asked in all seriousness. I nodded without hesitation.

As soon as I did he started kissing me again, and I opened my mouth instantly for his tongue. Without me noticing, one of his hands moved down to my hip, pushing the edge of my shirt up slightly to rub at my skin. I noticed when he touched me, but it felt good, so I let him continue.

Soon, when air started to become an issue again, he released my mouth, only to leave a trail of kisses down my jaw to my neck. My eyes flew open instantly – _when had I closed them?_ – and I tensed, but it felt so good, the way his lips moved against my skin, sucking softly, I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, drawing him closer to my body as my hands buried in his soft white hair.

Tōshirō pulled back after one last kiss to my neck where I was sure there was going to be a mark and I could see a mischievous glint in his eye. Ignoring it for now, I pulled him down to kiss me again, and as I did he rolled his hips down onto mine, and I felt _it_. I gasped and pushed his shoulders away slightly, my eyes wide as I watched him grin. “I-I don’t think we sh-should –” I stuttered out, feeling like a nervous teenager about to have her first kiss – or, what I assumed a teenager would feel since I died at an early age.

“Relax,” he said with a chaste kiss, “we won’t do _that_. But you can help me with my little problem,” he finished with a grin.

I blushed scarlet, unable to look at him anymore. “I-I don’t know…” I trailed off, suddenly unsure of myself.

“Don’t think too much,” he instructed, “just feel.” And he leaned back down to kiss me, tongue and all. This time, though, I actually fought back for dominion of the kiss, which I think surprised him. He let me win, and I swept into his mouth, mimicking his earlier actions in mine.

While I was too busy focusing on his mouth, his hand crept farther up my stomach, pushing my tank top up too. When he got it up past my chest he sat back, pulling me up with him in order to pull it completely off. I blushed and looked down at my lap, unable to look him in the eye while he appreciated my body.

“Hey,” he said, lifting my face so I could look into his eyes, “don’t be so embarrassed. You look beautiful,” he said. I allowed a small smile in return for the compliment. “Would it make you feel better if I took my shirt off too?” he asked with a small grin. I blushed and chuckled, slowly growing more comfortable with our situation. He took my reaction as a yes and quickly removed his shirt. Soon he pushed me back down, his body covering mine as he started another passionate kiss that was intensified by the fleeting touches of his hands on my stomach. His fingers quickly brushed up my sides – not firm enough to be ticklish – until he was holding me just under my breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing circles on the underside of my bra.

My arms found their way back around his neck, one of my hands burying back into his hair while the other clenched at his back, no doubt leaving small scratches. Suddenly feeling a little daring, I arched my hips up slightly to meet his. Immediately he groaned, breaking the kiss to breathe heavily into my neck. “Damn,” he muttered. I smirked and repeated the action. In retaliation one of his hands quickly moved and squeezed my boob, making me squeak in embarrassment. He chuckled and nipped at my neck, no doubt leaving another mark on my neck. His hand never moved, though, and began gently massaging, causing me to moan from the feeling. I began to feel a little wet down there, but I paid the weird sensation no mind, too preoccupied with this euphoric feeling as my hips automatically moved against him. Soon we found a steady rhythm, our hips grinding together as we made out.

Our breathing became heavier and it became harder to keep kissing. “Shit,” Tōshirō hissed as he broke away from me with a slight ‘smack.’ I could hear his heavy breathing from where his head laid by my ear. “So close…” he trailed off. With a slight heave I rolled us back over, to his surprise, and rubbed our lower halves together, hard. He gasped and then groaned loudly, the movement of his hips becoming erratic as I realized he just came. I laid down fully on him and he took the extra weight easily, wrapping his arms around my waist to hold me there. I buried my head in his neck, unable to look at him as our actions fully registered in my mind.

We laid there for a moment as our breathing returned to normal before he sighed and shifted, moving so we were both lying on our sides facing each other. Still his hold around me remained. One of his hands let go to come up and gently brush a stray strand of hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear, and then I felt him softly kiss my forehead again. Another sigh and then I felt him roll over and sit up on the edge of the bed. I froze as I realized whatever moment we just had was over; that we were still just captain and lieutenant. I cringed and moved my arms to cover up my face.

I felt the dip in the bed as he stood up and then heard the sound of a zipper and rustling clothing. Peeking up from my arms, I couldn’t help but watch as he removed his pants, stepping out of them and placing a knee on the bed again. He looked up at me and I blushed, not that he could see it. “Are you gonna sleep in your shorts or do you want me to remove them for you?” he asked.

I frowned and lifted my head a little. “No, but –” I started to answer, and then cut off as he reached for my shorts, deftly undoing the button and then gently pulling down the zipper. His eyes met mine and I blushed. He never once looked away as he slowly pulled off my shorts, leaning back some to get them off completely before he tossed them with the rest of our discarded clothes. Then he climbed back in bed, situating himself under the covers before looking pointedly at me.

“Are you gonna sit there, or are you gonna get in the covers?” he asked, and I could tell he was slightly amused. I blushed, annoyed with myself for acting this way, and climbed under the covers as well, situating myself a reasonable distance away from him, much farther than we were earlier. He didn’t seem to like this, because immediately his hands snaked around my waist again, and with a sharp tug and a small yelp from me I was situated with my back to his chest, spooning. I opened my mouth, about to comment on our positions, but he spoke up before I could. “Just shut up and go to sleep,” he muttered. I felt his breath against the back of my neck and it sent chills down my spine, which I’m sure he noticed. Resigning myself to my position, I fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of the calm rain against the window.

# . . .

I woke up at five a.m. sharp, still in the same position as last night. It took a moment for my brain to fully wake up, and as soon as I remembered what happened the night before I stilled, not wanting to wake up Tōshirō. Immediately my first instinct was to move and get as far away from the situation as possible before he woke up. Moving slowly so I wouldn’t jostle him awake, I gently lifted the hand on top of my waist and slowly inched out of his grasp. It took a while, and I had to pause multiple times in fear of waking him, but eventually I moved far enough out of his grasp. To be on the safe side, I grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and placed it where my body had been, lying his hand on top of it. He took to the replacement, grabbing it tightly and cuddling into it. I would’ve found it comical – and adorable – had the situation not been like this.

I gently eased off the bed, grabbing my clothes off the floor and tiptoeing to my dresser, where I found another set of clothes. I grabbed them and made my way out of the room, slowly opening and closing the door so it wouldn’t squeak. Even outside of my room I tried to remain as silent as possible as I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. My underwear still felt a little wet and it was growing uncomfortable. I stripped off my clothing and tossed it all in the hamper, jumping in the shower to take a quick bath while hoping it wouldn’t wake him.

Fifteen minutes later I finished with my shower and daily morning ritual, exiting the bathroom in a new shirt and capris. I momentarily paused by my bedroom door, opening it just a crack to see Tōshirō still sleeping soundly in my bed. Glad I still had a few more minutes to gather my mind, I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I never did get to eat dinner last night, so I was starving now. I went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs for scrambled eggs.

I was almost finished with my eggs and had just put the toast in when I heard footsteps enter the kitchen, followed by the scraping of a chair at the table as Tōshirō sat down. He didn’t say anything so I continued making my breakfast as if his presence hadn’t put me on full alert, anxiously awaiting his next move. After buttering and covering my toast with cinnamon-sugar, I grabbed my plate and went to sit at the small table, opposite of where he sat. There wasn’t much space between us since it was a four-person table, but it was a slight comfort. Even without looking I knew he was watching my every move.

“I hadn’t noticed you’d left this morning,” he noted out of the blue, reaching across the table to grab a piece of toast from my plate. I stilled when he spoke, and did nothing to stop him from taking my food.

“You and that pillow seemed to be getting quite cozy, so I thought I’d give you some space,” I replied, pushing my eggs around because I’d suddenly lost my appetite.

He snorted. “Hmm, and I wonder who put it there,” he said, pointedly looking at me. I looked off to the side, unable to look him in the face anymore.

“Your point, Captain Hitsugaya?” I asked quietly.

“I thought we were past this, Ho~ta~ru,” he said, and my breath hitched when he said my name. “There’s no need to be so formal with me anymore.”

“Isn’t there?” I asked, more to myself than to him, but he heard it anyways and frowned.

“Don’t tell me you forgot what happened last night?” he asked incredulously. I blushed and immediately shook my head.

“How could I forget something like that? It’s just – I’m…” I trailed off, suddenly unsure of my next words. “Why?” I asked, looking him in the eye. The question had been burning within my mind all morning, why he would do something like that. No one would have gone so far just to help me face my fears; it made no sense.

Immediately his gaze softened, and the raw emotion in his eyes made me blush and look away. “I guess I probably could have gone about it in a more conventional manner than taking advantage of you like that,” he said, chuckling to himself a bit. “I like you, Hotaru.”

My eyes widened and I looked back at him. My eyes searched his, his face, his posture, the way he nervously picked at the crust of the toast, and for all the training I had in reading body behavior I couldn’t detect a single ounce of deceit or ill-intent; he was being completely honest. And it made me happy. “You didn’t take advantage of me,” I muttered in response, blushing as I looked down at my food, spearing a piece of egg and shoving it in my mouth quickly before it got any colder. “If I hadn’t wanted it I could have shoved you off at any time.”

He looked surprised by my choice of words, but realizing it wasn’t a rejection he started laughing. “Sure you could’ve,” he said. I scowled at him but said nothing and we lapsed into a more comfortable silence.

“So what does this make us now?” I asked once I finished my breakfast.

His eyes locked with mine, having been gazing elsewhere when I asked, and a soft smile was on his face. “Well, I was hoping you would be my girlfriend,” he replied.

I hummed as I pondered it for a moment, idly playing with my fork. I was aware he was anxiously waiting for my answer and decided to torture him for a moment. “Alright,” I said, shrugging as I tried to fight against the grin that threatened to show, “sounds nice.”


End file.
